Louies
Louies, or Rooi (ルーイ), are kangaroo-esque animals that Bombermen can ride around on. Each different colored Louie has his/her own unique ability, similar to the power ups in the game. Another benefit of riding a Louie is that if a blast or hazard hits you, the Louie will take the damage and be destroyed, making them act as a Heart item as well. Louies were first introduced in Bomberman '94. They have appeared in many games ever since, but sometimes are replaced by other ridable creatures like Tirras. Types ''Bomberman '94 *Pink - Has the ability to dance. *Blue - Can kick bombs over blocks. *Purple - Can jump over blocks. *Yellow - Can kick soft blocks to move them. *Green - Can run really fast. Super Bomberman 3 *Green - Can run really fast. *Pink - Can jump over blocks. *Blue - Can kick bombs over blocks. *Yellow - Can kick soft blocks to move them. *Brown - Can create a line of bombs depending on how many the player has. Super Bomberman 5 *Gyarooi - She can kick soft blocks away. *Hanerooi - She can jump over blocks. *Kerooi - He can kick bombs. *Magicarooi - He can create a line of bombs depending on how many the player has. *Marooi - He can roll forward at great speeds. *Nagurooi - He can punch the other players, stunning them momentarily. *Warooi - A Rooi with no special abilities ridden by Pirate Bomber, Iron Mask Bomber, Baron Bombano, and Plunder Bomber in Normal Game. Bomberman Hero Bomberman meets a normal green Louie whose ability to jump high helps him in difficult platforming areas. He can wall jump to reach even higher places as well. He can be found in two stages on Mazone Star. Bomberman Fantasy Race *Green Louie - Slow but good for beginners. *Hopping Louie - Good at turning corners but fairly slow. *Tri Louie - Good at wall jumping. *Soaring Louie - Fast dash but weak in stamina. *Hyper Louie - Runs very fast. *Black Louie - Extremely fast, good at jumping, and strong in stamina. But also VERY rare and expensive. Bomberman Tournament A green Louie makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the game; the player is required to take a photo of Louie for an NPC in the beginning town, Alpha. In return, the player is allowed to keep a copy of the photo and is given a Sensor, an ingredient to create the Landmine Bombs. Notable Appearances Bomberman Jetters Rui, a small green Louie, is White Bomber's close friend in the anime. They often appear together playing an actual Bomberman video game and working together in the restaurant. He is a major character in one of the episodes, but mostly appears as a minor character. Pui, a small blue Louie with swirls on his cheeks, also makes an appearance. He is close friends with Daibon, is mistaken for Rui by most of the Jetters when he first appears. Gallery Gyaroo-ey.gif|Gyarooi Haneroo-ey.gif|Hanerooi Keroo-ey.gif|Kerooi Magicaroo-ey.gif|Magicarooi Maroo-ey.gif|Marooi Naguroo-ey.gif|Nagurooi Bomberman and Rooey.gif|Nagurooi and Bomberman Waroo-ey.gif|Warooi Green Louie MB.png|Green in ''Bomberman '94 Pink Louie.png|Pink in Bomberman '94 Blue Louie.png|Blue in Bomberman '94 Yellow Louie.png|Yellow in Bomberman '94 Purple Louie.png|Purple in Bomberman '94 Bomberman and Rooey.png|Scan from Mega Bomberman Manual Rooey.png|''Super Bomberman 3'' Art 541px-Super_Bomberman_5_Manga.jpg|''Super Bomberman 5'' Manual BM-Louie.png|Bomberman riding Louie from Bomberman Fantasy Race Green Louie.png|Green Louie Hopping Louie.png|Hopping Louie Tri Louie.png|Tri Louie Soaring Louie.png|Soaring Louie Hyper Louie.png|Hyper Louie Black Louie.png|Black Louie Louie Render.png|Scan from Bomberman Hero Manual Louie.png|Louie in Bomberman Hero Louie 2.png|A Louie stage in Bomberman Hero Photo of Louie.png|Photo of Louie from Bomberman Tournament Rui.png|Rui from Bomberman Jetters Pui 2.png|Pui from Bomberman Jetters Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Items Category:Power-Ups Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Fantasy Race Category:Rideable Characters Category:Animals Category:Multiplayer